


every year is perfect (if I spend it with you)

by Wonuyaaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wonwoo, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Mingyu, mom im so sorry, super sappy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonuyaaa/pseuds/Wonuyaaa
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo's 1 year anniversary inches closer, as the clock hands get closer to midnight on New Year's Eve.Alternatively: a story in which they look back and reminisce on how they got together in the New Years, and how lucky they are to be celebrating it together now.





	every year is perfect (if I spend it with you)

“Wonwoo hurry up!” Mingyu yells from the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming jeez,” Wonwoo mutters as he hurriedly throws on his winter coat.

The two were heading to a New Year’s Eve party, which would be a pretty normal way for them to end their year. However, this year was slightly different.

Typically New Year’s would be spent with their friends. There would be Soonyoung and Seokmin being way too loud and drunk for their own good with Jihoon watching them in amusement. Seungkwan would be hooked onto the karaoke machine with Vernon watching him like the sun shone out of his ass. Jeonghan and Seungcheol would be probably in a room somewhere, doing stuff that was really not PG. There were also other familiar faces (friends of friends) that would be invited. There was that kid named Chan, and two chinese guys named Junhui and Minghao who were great dancers. And Vernon’s good friend Joshua would probably make his appearance too and chill around with them for a while.

As for Mingyu and Wonwoo, well....

2 years ago on New Year’s Eve they might have been seen sitting together, talking and laughing as good friends since childhood.

On the contrary, 1 year ago on New Year’s Eve, they would probably be seen doing as much as they could to avoid sitting next to each other.

This was a result of an awkward culmination of pent up and unspoken feelings finally coming out, throwing their carefully maintained friendship all these years completely off balance. But despite the awkward beginning and middle of that New Year’s Eve, it ended with the most amazing New Year’s kiss Mingyu could dream of— the kind that set off fireworks in his mind, even though it was such an innocent and chaste kiss. And the words following the kiss left him even more awestruck.

_Wonwoo returned his feelings?_

_Wonwoo wanted them to be boyfriends?_

Since that unforgettable New Years Eve when Mingyu was 21, and Wonwoo was 22, it felt like a fresh start for the both of them: a brand new year, a new beginning, and a drastic change to their relationship.

And the changes didn’t stop coming.

This New Year’s Eve, Mingyu and Wonwoo were still going to a party with their friends. However instead of the usual one thrown in Soonyoung’s tiny little apartment, they were driving out 3 hours away to another city, to a new massive house that Seungcheol and Jeonghan had recently bought.

“I’m excited to see the house after all the pictures they spammed in the group chat,” Mingyu grins glancing over at him.

Wonwoo hums absentmindedly glancing out into the pitch-black darkness. They were currently driving through forested area, basically in the middle of nowhere with a soft Park Hyo Shin song faintly playing in the background.

This time of year brought about so many thoughts and feelings in Wonwoo. It made him reminisce on everything that had happened last New Year’s eve, and basically everything prior that led up to it. Last year’s winter break was a whirlwind, and although it had its many crashing lows, looking back on it now— it was all worth it. Because if not for everything that had happened, Wonwoo wouldn’t be having his one year anniversary with Mingyu tonight, in about 6 hours.

This year’s winter break was much calmer and quieter— filled with frequent cuddle sessions where they would just sit and talk for hours, catching up after all that time in the semester they’d spent busy with schoolwork, late movie nights, and morning sex. And Wonwoo loved every second of it.

“Hey, what’s on your mind? You’re so quiet,” Mingyu contemplates after a couple minutes of silence, taking one hand off the wheel to place over Wonwoo’s left hand.

Wonwoo glances at him, snapping out his thoughts and gently smiles when Mingyu laces their fingers together.

“Just thinking,” he says. “Last year New Year’s Eve was a lot different.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu laughs, “Seungcheol and Jeonghan didn’t have this big ass house.”

“We weren’t together,” Wonwoo says, voice barely above a whisper.

“That too,” Mingyu smiles, getting a far away look in his eyes like he’s remembering that time too now.  “It’s ironic,” he adds.

“Us being together?”

“Umm,” Mingyu purses his lips in thought. “Not really that. But at least being together on that night. Our relationship was like at an all time low at that point. How did it even work out?” he chuckles softly, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I guess we just stopped being scared. Took me a little longer though.”

“Don’t say that,” Mingyu mumbles.

“Why not? It’s true isn’t it?”

“It is I guess... but it just reminds me how much I hurt you back then,” Mingyu shakes his head.

Wonwoo furrows his brows. “What? How?”

“Well you liked me for so long. And I didn’t even know,” Mingyu sighs, shoulders hunching as he drives. “When you told me how long you’d liked me for it made me feel like shit. The amount of dates of mine that you met, that I asked for your fucking _advice_ on... You just took all that and bore it silently, despite it hurting?”

“Mingyu it wasn’t your fault that I hid my emotions like that.”

“For 10 goddamn years. And I couldn’t even tell... I should’ve been able to.”

“No,” Wonwoo whispers with a shake of his head. “I had gotten so good at hiding it, don’t blame it on yourself. It’s no one’s fault but my own.”

“Still. I only realized I liked you after... you know,” Mingyu pulls his hand away to make flapping motions for emphasis, “ _that_ whole mess. I was being a dramatic jealous little bitch when you were silently hiding your hurt feelings all these years,” Mingyu says with a frown, and Wonwoo can’t help but let out a soft laugh.

“Well I’m glad you were a dramatic jealous bitch about it. Otherwise... we might not even be together.”

Mingyu hums. “I guess.”

Wonwoo’s smile grows wider, and he gives Mingyu’s fingers a quick squeeze.

 

 

 

_It was at the start of winter break._

_“Mingyu why are you being like this?!” Wonwoo snapped, grabbing Mingyu’s wrist to keep him from walking away._

_Mingyu spun around, a frown etched onto his face._

_“Being like what?” he demanded, voice loud but steady and his face set in a neutral line._

_They were outside of a bowling alley to celebrate finals being over and break being here, and their friends were still inside._

_“You’ve been ignoring me the whole night! And then when I try to talk to you, y-you leave?” Wonwoo tried to keep his voice as sharp as possible, but the wobble in his words snuck back in at the last second._

_“Maybe because I don’t want to talk to you? Ever thought about that?” Mingyu snapped in response._

_Wonwoo’s eyes went wide with unmistakable tears welling up in them. After a solid month of this issue chipping away at him, he couldn’t hide the hurt any longer._

_Mingyu’s face instantly fell at that sight, but he didn’t take back the words or apologize._

_Wonwoo blinked hard a couple times, willing the tears away before he let out a watery and deprecating laugh._

_“So is that it? You don’t want me in your life anymore? Because it’s not just that you’ve been ignoring me this whole night... you’ve been ignoring me for the past month. And I don’t even know why! Tell me what I did wrong because I just want my friend back. But I guess he doesn’t want the same thing.”_

_Silence filled between them for a couple seconds, until Mingyu said the crushing words._

_“Yeah, I don’t.”_

_And that really did it. That placed the nail in the coffin, and tears silently slipped out of Wonwoo’s eyes to greet the dark and cold night air. Snowflakes had started falling now, but Wonwoo couldn’t notice them behind his glassy eyes._

_“And, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault,” Mingyu said, with a wounded look in his eyes now— as though seeing Wonwoo cry like this because of him pained him._

_“Oh so you’re gonna pull the ‘it’s not you, it’s me?’ card now? Are you fucking kidding me?” Wonwoo choked out, trying to keep his voice steady._

_“That’s the truth though!” Mingyu blurted out. “I-I’m sorry. Ever since you started dating Soonyoung hyung, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Or maybe I do and I didn’t want to admit that—”_

_“W-wait, what does Soonyoung, have to do with any of this?!” Wonwoo’s hurt slowly transformed into anger. And now that he recalled, Mingyu_ **_did_ ** _start acting like this after Soonyoung and him started dating._

_Oh._

_“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said again, voice a mixture of guilt and pain. “I can’t stand it. Every time I see you with him it h-hurt. And I just felt so—”_

_“So you thought the best thing to do was to avoid me, and make me feel like I ruined everything, or did something to make you hate me?” Wonwoo bit out, voice harsh. The tear stains on his face were icy, but he was too upset to notice._

_“I know I shouldn’t have done that,” Mingyu frowned. “I just... I was so confused with what I felt. We’ve been friends for so long, and I was jealous for reasons I couldn’t even understand, and I was afraid that if I approached you the truth would come out and ruin everything.”_

_“Ruin everything, you say.” Wonwoo let out a bitter laugh. “I feel like you already did that, didn’t you?”_

_Silence stretched between them and Mingyu couldn’t meet Wonwoo’s eyes, opting to stare at the ground that was being littered with snowflakes._

_When the silence seemed to get too much, Wonwoo found his voice again. “It was my first time you know? It was my first time being in a relationship with someone,” he started again, voice gradually getting louder and harsher. “So when I finally have something for myself, I don’t get it. Why couldn’t you just stop thinking about your own goddamn feelings for once?!”_

_“I was being selfish, I know,” Mingyu whispered, still staring at the pavement._

_Wonwoo’s lips curled up in a bitter smile. “Fuck you.”_

_He turned around and began to walk away as Mingyu just stood there, his face blank and void of any emotions. When Wonwoo was a couple meters away, he suddenly stopped. And without turning around to look at Mingyu, he said, “And by the way, if you weren’t so selfish and didn't only care about your own feelings, you’d know that Soonyoung and I broke up two days ago.”_

_And with that he walked to his car, immediately started the engine, and drove away, leaving Mingyu to soak in how much he’d ruined that night._

 

 

 

“Hey you guys are finally here!” Jeonghan grins when he opens the door.

He quickly takes their coats, putting them in the nearest closet before pulling both of them into a hug. A couple seconds later Seungcheol comes by to do the same.

It had been a while since Wonwoo and Mingyu had seen the couple, ever since Seungcheol got this big promotion at the software developing company he worked at, and the two moved away.

“Here I’ll show you to your room so you guys can put your bags away,” Jeonghan says, ushering them through a hallway from the living room and rounding some corners to lead to a spacious room. The room was nice and clean with white walls, a beautiful flower patterned duvet on the bed, and a shiny new black dresser and shelf. There was an attached bathroom too with a walk in shower with a sliding glass door.

“Wow,” Mingyu whistles, impressed. “ _This_ is a guest bedroom?”

Jeonghan shakes his head with a chuckle. “Yeah I know it’s extra. Honestly I don’t know why Seungcheol wanted such a giant house but well... it’s not like we can’t afford it.”

Mingyu frowns. “Show off.”

Jeonghan just laughs at that, throwing an arm around Wonwoo and leading them out of the room. “I can give you guys a tour of the house later.”

“That’d be nice,” Wonwoo nods and smiles at Jeonghan, who returns the smile and ruffles his hair affectionately. Jeonghan always seemed to have a soft spot for him, and it was him that actually gave Wonwoo advice about his relationship with Mingyu after their fight during winter break last year.

When they get back to the living room, the first thing that happens is Soonyoung and Seokmin (both already drunk) tackle Mingyu and Wonwoo into a hug like they didn’t only see each other a week or two ago. The other guys are also already there drinking and laughing, and there are a lot more unfamiliar faces which Wonwoo guesses are new friends from Seungcheol’s and Jeonghan’s work.

The rest of the night goes by nicely and Wonwoo spends most of his time with Soonyoung and Jihoon as they argue drunkenly about what will happen in the upcoming season of The Flash.

Mingyu on the other hand is a lot more social, interacting with Seungcheol’s co-workers and Wonwoo can’t help but watch him from across the room, drink in one hand and arms waving about excitedly with the other as he talks animatedly with them.

And Wonwoo’s heart simply swells at the sight. Mingyu looks so handsome and perfect, laughing loudly (attractive pointy teeth showing and all), with his gelled up hair and black shirt that makes his muscular arms and chest pretty apparent.

Maybe it’s the alcohol talking but Wonwoo kind of wants to go up to Mingyu right then and there and pull him into a kiss. Of course he doesn’t do that, but what is he supposed to think when his boyfriend looks so damn handsome and irresistible at the same time?

Mingyu seems to notice him staring because he tilts his head endearingly and looks at Wonwoo so incredibly fondly. It’s been 364 days of them being boyfriends (soon to be the full 365 days) and Wonwoo still feels this way when Mingyu looks at him with that soft smile and those affectionate eyes. And he doesn’t want to ever stop feeling this way.

“Oh my god stop eye fucking. You two are so sappy and gross,” Jihoon mutters, clearly having noticed them staring at each other.

Soonyoung puts an arm around Wonwoo and leans closely into him, slurring out, “Let him live hoonie, the man is in _love_.”

Mingyu’s eyes flicker from Wonwoo’s face to a drunk Soonyoung that’s currently clinging onto him and his fond smile wavers for a fraction of a second, to which Wonwoo can’t help but snort at.

Since last year, Mingyu never totally stopped being a bit of a jealous puppy when it came to Soonyoung. He wasn’t possessive or anything about it, but Wonwoo could always catch Mingyu's eyes narrowing ever so slightly, or the frown of his lips when the three were in the same room together and Soonyoung was being his typical clingy self to Wonwoo.

And Wonwoo kind of understood. Soonyoung was _technically_ his ex— but it definitely didn’t feel like it to him. They dated for only a month, and they didn’t break up on bad terms or anything like that. They just realized they were better off as friends, and being in a relationship honestly made them weird and awkward around each other.

Wonwoo loved Soonyoung, and he was pretty sure the other wholeheartedly reciprocated the feeling... but as far as the both of them were concerned, they had confused what their love for one another meant for a tiny period of time.

And considering the fact that Wonwoo had an unrequited crush on Mingyu for 10 fucking years (that Soonyoung was fully aware of, because they told each other everything), maybe that _really_ clouded his judgment, thinking that dating Soonyoung was a great idea and that it would force him into believing that he was totally over Mingyu! Talk about bad decisions all around.

Of course that bad decision kind of brought Mingyu and him together in the end—which was great— but it didn’t change the fact that it was a bad decision.

Mingyu eventually pouts and looks away as Soonyoung snuggles into his side and Wonwoo chuckles amusedly. (If normal Soonyoung was level 10 clingy, drunk Soonyoung was level 100 clingy, so there was no stopping him here).

“Hey Wonwoo, you want to help me grab some food from the garage?” Seungcheol comes by and asks him.

“Yeah sure!” Wonwoo responds brightly, prying Soonyoung off of him, who then goes to cling to a grumbling Jihoon instead.

“So, how are you and Mingyu doing?” Seungcheol asks him when they’re in the garage.

Seungcheol was the one that encouraged Wonwoo to admit his feelings to Mingyu that night on New Years Eve.

“We’re doing good,” Wonwoo smiles. “I got a good internship in the city, and Mingyu’s studying hard too.”

“I’m glad,” Seungcheol chuckles. I know you guys had a rough start and all, but I’m glad everything ended well.”

He chuckles, “Yeah me too.”

“Seriously, how did you two manage to patch things up on New Year’s Eve so quickly after fighting for a whole month?”

Wonwoo scoffs, “It was a pretty one sided fight. And actually... we kind of patched things up on Christmas day.”

“Oh really?” Seungcheol’s mouth is in an ‘o’.

“Yeah... New Year’s Eve was kind of like the aftermath of everything,” Wonwoo shakes his head, thinking back on those days. “It was really awkward until I decided to tell him how I felt. Because of you and Jeonghan actually... So thank you hyung.”

Seungcheol pats his back and smiles. “Of course that’s what friends are for Won. I’m glad you two are happy together now.”

 

 

 

_It was an understatement to say Wonwoo was surprised to see Mingyu standing outside his apartment on Christmas day, wearing his usual ripped jeans and a fluffy white coat. After everything that had happened, this was the last visitor he was expecting when he heard the knock of his apartment door._

_They silently stared at each other for a couple seconds, before Wonwoo broke the silence._

_“W-what are you doing here Mingyu?”_

_“I just... I wanted to say some stuff to you. And I finally gathered up the courage to do it today.”_

_Wonwoo stared at Mingyu whose eyes remained downcast for some time, like he was thinking and gathering his words. So he pressed his lips together and waited._

_“First of all, hyung, I’m so sorry,” Mingyu finally said after some moment of silence. “I didn’t mean to hurt you so much but I really did. I was being selfish, only thinking about myself. Mainly because I was... I was so confused. I didn’t understand why I felt the way I did when you and Soonyoung hyung started dating. And then when I finally did realize my feelings, it scared me. Because we’d been close friends since childhood, and I was so immature and stupid, thinking if I just avoided you or shut you out, my feelings would go away, and then I could finally be **happy** for you and Soonyoung. But you know what? I realized these feelings aren’t going anywhere right now.” _

_Wonwoo stared at Mingyu in stunned silence. The boy he had liked for so damn long, was actually returning his feelings?_

_“What I’m saying is...” Mingyu sucked in a breath. “I like you Wonwoo hyung. I like you a lot. Maybe I’ve liked you for a long time now and I just didn’t realize or recognize it until you were with someone else. Which is stupid of me, I know. And I know you said you want your friend back, so I’m sorry for dropping this on you. It’ll take a while for me to get rid of these feelings. But when I do, I promise I’ll be a better friend to you.”_

_There was a short pause before Wonwoo whispered, “You want to get rid of your feelings for me?” Out of everything Mingyu just said to him, that was all he could focus on._

_“W-well y-yeah...” Mingyu stammered, looking a bit confused now. “Isn’t that what you want? For us to be friends again?”_

_“I...” Wonwoo sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration._

_This all felt like a dream. But he was still scared. Mingyu dating other people, not showing interest in him all these years wasn’t the only reason he’d held himself back from ever revealing his true feelings. That was just the excuse he’d used to convince himself. Saying he didn’t want to face rejection. But now that Mingyu was saying that he **too** liked Wonwoo, romantically, the real reason that was holding Wonwoo back became apparent. _

_He was scared of ruining their friendship. That’s all it was. Because if they started dating, he knew there’d be no return, no going back. He’d lose his friendship with Mingyu and that thought terrified him. He’d rather stay friends with Mingyu and be hurt seeing him with other people for the rest of his life, than_ _risk losing Mingyu altogether._

_“I don’t know. I just need time ok?” Wonwoo said at last. He sighed. “So please just give me some space... and...”_

_“O-Ok,” Mingyu stammered out, still looking confused. “Thank you for uh, listening to me, and... I hope you accept my apology. Bye hyung.”_

_Wonwoo could only weakly smile, countless of uneasy and negative feelings stirring in his stomach as he waved bye to Mingyu._

 

 

 

“There you are,” Mingyu frowns standing in hallway that leads to the garage.

Wonwoo is carrying a pack of beers with Seungcheol behind him carrying two trays wrapped in aluminum, which Wonwoo surmises must be food.

“Just set the beer on the living room table ok?” Seungcheol mumbles, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before he walks past, leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo alone.

“Why do you keep hanging out with other guys instead of me huh?” Mingyu says with a pout, though there's a teasing glint in his eyes.

“You’re doing the same thing,” Wonwoo giggles, when Mingyu steps into his space and wraps his arms around his waist.

Wonwoo sets the beer to the side and Mingyu tilts his head forward nudging their noses together. He smells like cologne and a bit of alcohol, and there’s a glazed over look in his eyes.

Wonwoo quickly leans back before Mingyu can do anything else, which only gets the younger jutting his lips out.

“I want a kiss,” he says.

“Not 'till midnight gyu.”

Mingyu whines at that. “Want to kiss you now though.”

“Be patient,” Wonwoo grins, amused by how upset Mingyu looks about not being able to kiss him right now. “Only a couple minutes left.”

“I hate this rule,” Mingyu frowns, hiding his face in Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Wonwoo laughs, “if it weren’t for midnight kisses, we might’ve never had our first kiss that last New Year’s Eve.”

Mingyu chuckles, probably thinking back on that night. “Yeah. You were so awkward around me that night. Wouldn’t even sit beside me most of the time... I was so scared that you hated me, and that I’d ruined everything.”

“I was scared,” Wonwoo says, voice barely above a whisper. “But then I couldn’t stop sneaking glances at you, and knowing that you liked me? I wanted you so badly I forgot about all my fears.”

It’s silent for a couple seconds after that and Wonwoo almost pulls away wondering why Mingyu isn’t saying anything.

But then the arms around his waist suddenly tighten and Mingyu is pulling Wonwoo even closer to him. “Don’t say stuff like that right now,” Mingyu mumbles into his shoulder. “Makes me want to kiss you 'till your lips are red and puffy.”

Wonwoo’s face heats up at that, something coiling in his stomach as he takes in Mingyu's scent that's wrapped around him. “Later,” he whispers.

They head back to the living room together and this time Mingyu sticks to Wonwoo, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo from behind and pulling him against his chest.

They’re watching a shot for shot game between Seungcheol and one of his co-workers when Seungkwan comes barreling in, screeching “COUNTDOWN TIME!!!”, which gets them all laughing. 

There’s a minute left until midnight and so they watch the timer.

At 10 they all begin counting.

“10, 9, 8...”

Mingyu nuzzles his nose into Wonwoo’s hair and Wonwoo giggles losing track of the numbers momentarily.

“...3... 2... 1! Happy New Years!”

Confetti and noisemakers that Wonwoo didn’t even know the others had are suddenly being blown and everyone is cheering, saying happy new years to one another.

Mingyu spins him around, arms still wrapped around waist, and Wonwoo looks up at him.

“Happy New Years hyung,” he says quietly, before leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss is soft and sweet and gentle, and when Wonwoo pulls back he sees how Mingyu’s eyes look slightly hazy, and his lips are pulled into a lazy smile. Mingyu looks a little like he’s in love, and Wonwoo’s pretty damn sure he’s wearing the same look himself.

“Happy New Years to you too,” Wonwoo says, before pulling him into another kiss, this time slightly deeper. Mingyu’s lips taste like a mixture of barley and something sweet and irresistible, and Wonwoo kind of wants more, but he stops himself, pulling away with a sheepish smile and reddened cheeks. “Later ok,” he murmurs leaning up peck Mingyu’s cheeks before stepping back.

Many more hugs and Happy New Years greetings are given around, and he’s just glad to have all these amazing people in his life, in this very room.

He couldn’t have asked for a better night.

 

 

 

When many of the guests have left and Wonwoo and Mingyu have helped clean up a little, Mingyu ushers him into their room.

“I have something for you,” Mingyu says, reaching into his bag and hiding whatever it is behind his back as Wonwoo sits on the edge of the bed, staring at him curiously.

“I’m actually kind of nervous to give this to you,” Mingyu chuckles nervously standing up in front of him, hands still behind his back.

Wonwoo smiles at him gently, in a way he hopes is encouraging.

“You don’t need to be. It’s just me.”

Mingyu steps closer, putting his hands out now. He’s holding a tiny opened up velvet box. Inside sits two small circular silver bands.

“They’re couple rings,” Mingyu hurriedly says, like he’s nervous Wonwoo won’t like them. “I-It’s our one year anniversary today, so I got these for us. They’re personalized too! Like on the inside, our initials are carved. So like, I’ll wear the one that reads _J-W-W_ and you can have _K-M-G_. Um, unless you want to wear the one with your own initials. Yeah um, that’d be cool too, uh—“

Mingyu’s words come to a halt when Wonwoo pulls him down by the neck.

“Stop talking, I love it.” Wonwoo says in hushed voice. And then he’s kissing Mingyu.

It’s nothing like their kiss after the countdown. This one is deep and languid and has Mingyu moaning into his mouth. The sound sends a shudder through him and he pulls Mingyu further onto the bed.

When the need for air gets too much, they both pull away and their chests move up and down in sync. Mingyu takes Wonwoo by the waist and pulls him up onto his lap.

In a matter of seconds, he swiftly removes Wonwoo’s shirt and begins sucking kisses into his neck, biting and leaving marks as he trails further down. Wonwoo takes the opportunity to hastily tug apart Mingyu’s shirt buttons and push it off of his shoulders so that it lays rumpled on the floor, forgotten.

Pleasant heat pools into Wonwoo’s stomach down to his groin as Mingyu’s hand slips below his waistband, giving his ass a squeeze. Then Mingyu leans down and starts gently sucking his nipples and Wonwoo can’t help but let out soft moans. Mingyu knows that this is one of his weak spots, and, _fuck_ — Wonwoo throws back his head with a gasp when he suddenly feels Mingyu biting down against his hardened nipple.

By now there’s a good tent in his jeans, and he kind of wants to kick them off because they’re really tight and uncomfy.

“M-Mingyu,” he breathes out.

“Yes baby?”

Wonwoo squeezes his eyes shut, never quite used to the feeling that surges through his body whenever Mingyu calls him that, especially when they’re having sex. It’s a combination of feeling protected and safe, and at the same time wanting to be held down by Mingyu and fucked silly all at once.

“C-can you just—” he chokes out.

“Shh, yeah, I got you,” Mingyu says, voice deep and husky, flipping their positions so that Wonwoo is pressed down into the mattress with Mingyu’s arms and legs on either side of him. Mingyu moves down to undo Wonwoo’s belt, swiping it free from its belt loops. He promptly tugs at his fly, shoving down his pants before stripping himself.

“Hang on,” Mingyu murmurs, leaning away from him slightly. He seems to be reaching for something beside the bed, and Wonwoo hears a bag unzipping and zipping shut. When Mingyu hovers back over him, he’s quickly coating his fingers with lube.

He looks down at Wonwoo and Wonwoo blinks up at him, breathing roughly. Mingyu’s dark hair is disheveled and his muscular arms and chest are tan and slick with a bit of sweat, and god— how did he even get such a hot boyfriend?

Mingyu smirks down at him like he can tell what’s running through his mind and Wonwoo just rolls his eyes, reaching up to wrap his arms behind Mingyu’s neck and pull him down into a passionate kiss.

Mingyu licks into his mouth as Wonwoo feels the sensation of his finger pressing against his entrance, before slowly sliding in.

“Ready baby?” Mingyu says against his lips after the third finger and Wonwoo does his best to nod, letting out quiet huffs and moans, feeling needier than ever for Mingyu to just fuck him already.

Mingyu leans forward to place a peck against the corner of his lips before angling himself. Wonwoo slightly winces when he feels the tip entering him, but it’s quickly clouded over by pleasure when Mingyu drives in deeper, and begins slowly thrusting into him.

“Fuck Wonwoo, you’re so tight,” Mingyu groans when Wonwoo’s legs instinctively come up to wrap around Mingyu’s torso, pulling him closer and deepening Mingyu's thrusts into him.

Mingyu doesn’t stop rolling into his hips as he leans forward to slip his tongue between Wonwoo’s parted lips and kisses him with such heat, it makes him feel unraveled. Wonwoo’s whimpers spill against the other’s lips and Mingyu slams into him harder and faster.

Wonwoo can’t help but moan out Mingyu’s name between heavy breaths and he can tell he’s close.

Mingyu can probably tell he’s close too.

“Come on baby,” he urges, his one hand sliding down along Wonwoo’s stomach to wrap around his hardened, throbbing member. He strokes along the length gently, before giving it a few pumps, all while maintaining his thrusts. “Come for me.”

Electricity shoots through Wonwoo’s spine with every pump of his cock and it sends shudders through him as the sound of skin slapping against skin and their heady breaths fill the air. And then Wonwoo comes, spilling apart in Mingyu’s hand. No less than a couple thrusts into Wonwoo later, Mingyu finishes as well.

They lay there there for a while with only the sound of their erratic breathing between them, before Mingyu reaches over and gently cleans Wonwoo and himself with tissues that were on the bedside table. He then rolls over closer to Wonwoo, taking him into his arms.

Wonwoo blinks hazily at Mingyu who had been watching him for a while now with a look so fond, it's enough to knock the air out of his lungs all over again.

“What?” Wonwoo giggles when Mingyu’s staring gets too much, and the younger boy shakes his head, reaching up to gently stroke Wonwoo’s cheeks with his thumb and brush away a lock of sweaty black hair from his forehead.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers.

Wonwoo goes silent at that, feeling at a loss of words momentarily. “Says you,” he finally manages to say, unable to stop the blush spreading across his cheeks.

Mingyu leans in closer now, pressing gentle kisses against his lips. They feel so soft, almost like sweet dollops of sugar and Wonwoo could honestly melt right then and there.

“I love you,” Wonwoo says when they part.

Mingyu’s smile turns even more affectionate if that’s possible.

“I love you more.”

 

 

 

By the time they’ve cleaned themselves off in the shower and settled in bed, it’s already around 3am.

“Hey, by the way,” Wonwoo says, laying on his side to look at Mingyu, “You totally made me forget with your fancy personalized couples ring... but don’t think I didn’t get you a one year anniversary present as well.”

Mingyu chuckles, looking at Wonwoo expectantly now. “Oh? What is it?”

“Tickets,” Wonwoo simply says. “To see Yiruma, live in March.”

Mingyu’s eyes widen in disbelief and seconds later he’s practically squealing pulling Wonwoo into a bone crushing hug.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

Wonwoo shrugs, feeling pretty smug and proud of himself for making Mingyu this happy. “Well you better believe it.”

“Oh my god, I love you so much,” Mingyu sighs, peppering Wonwoo’s face with kisses until he starts laughing and tells him to stop.

It take a while for them to settle down after that, but eventually the tiredness of the night seeps into their bones and Wonwoo's eyelids begin to feel heavy.

The last thing Wonwoo remembers Mingyu saying before falling asleep is mumbling, “I think this coming year is going to be perfect.”

Wonwoo hums in response, cuddling further into Mingyu’s arms and lets his eyes droop shut. “If I get to spend it with you, then it’ll always be a perfect year.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019 everyone! May minwon prosper this year~
> 
> (((ps: sorry if the smut was bad...i've never written it before lmao. feel like I need to douse myself in holy water now)))


End file.
